MMs
by xxsurgical-suicidexx
Summary: Mmy kidnaps Nny to an amusing song.


Disclaimer: Don't own Johnny, Jimmy, Devi or the song 'M+M'S'. I don't get paid to write this.  
  
A/N: I was just listening to this song...and some shit happened in my head so I wrote. I just have to make fun of Blink 182. It's just in me here somewheres. As for the time, pretend 'An Admirer of Sorts' didn't happen and Johnny got some other girl a couple years post-Issue 7...and then this happened. I haven't written for a while, so bear with me.  
  
M+M'S  
  
You and I should get away for awhile  
  
I just want to be alone with your smile  
  
Buy some candy and cigarettes and we'll get in my car  
  
We'll blast the stereo and we'll drive to Madagascar  
  
It was just twilight and rain was pouring down on the unfortunate dark green piece of junk car going down the road about eighty miles an hour. The man driving it was nervous and psyched with the fruits of his labor. Months of planning, screw the pleasantries. He and Nny were *made* for each other, why delay their progress with each other any further? Of course Jimmy was either oblivious or denying the affronted growls and half-formed words from behind his beloved's ball gag. Too he was not seeing the struggling against the hand cuffs, duct tape, rope and belts he had put around Johnny's arms and legs. Jimmy only saw the carnal beauty in Nny's struggles, not the actual struggle itself.  
  
Because when I'm with you there's nothing I wouldn't do  
  
I just want to be your only one  
  
I'm grasping out at straws thinking back to what I saw  
  
That night on the floor when we were all alone  
  
The evening of Johnny's kidnap had been so perfect, it gave Jimmy a hard on just to think about it. Johnny had just walked in, bloody from a kill and wet from the rain...but still his scent was unmistakable as were the Bub's Burger Boy's working through Nny's mouthpiece. 'Don't you remember the pretty girl who gave me to you? Being in her room? Doing what you did? What she did to you?' This Jimmy had witnessed, being always his stalker and knowing most of Johnny's doings. He had been so near and Johnny so distracted by what he had just done that Jimmy had gotten close enough to sniff the sex off him when Johnny had unknowingly shared the same street as him. Either he had been back with the old girl or a new one had surfaced in his life. Either way it wasn't important, it obviously had Nny distraught and wrapped up in love. Jimmy had to act, or risk losing him forever.  
So he had slipped in through the back window, into the bathroom, not  
surprised and giggling from the array of stinking body parts in the bathroom. He was smug in the ideal that no matter whom the girl was that Johnny had, she could never understand him like he could. Standing behind him with Nny seated on one of his crates Jimmy had stopped like a parishioner genuflecting in a church. The moment had been colossal. Nny had felt something different in the room and turned looking bemused just before Jimmy pounced on him. Judging from Johnny's prior actions just through life in general he would need a little convincing in order to get him to the point of loving Jimmy. It had taken three years for the man to finally be with a girl after all. Jimmy hadn't done anything disrespectful to him, hadn't violated him and wouldn't dream of it. Everything besides this initial movement had to be of Johnny's own doing.  
  
My love life was getting so bland  
  
There are only so many ways I can make love with my hand  
  
Sometimes it makes me want to laugh  
  
Sometimes I want to take my toaster in the bath  
  
Driving along Jimmy just reflected happily on his success. He finally had point and direction to his life, the current one being flying out of town as quick as possible. They would start a new life together with each other forever. It still panged him a little to know that Nny might need *some* forceful convincing, perhaps he'd just force his god to kiss him then they'd go from there. Jimmy thought of where to go, a hotel room was out of the question. They'd just have to make do at one those rest stops until Johnny calmed down a little.  
  
Because when I'm with you there's nothing I wouldn't do  
  
I just want to be your only one  
  
I'm grasping out at straws thinking back to what I saw  
  
That night on the floor when we were all alone  
  
The small green car pulled into the dismal looking rest stop and Jimmy got out of the car. He slipped into the backseat where Nny was still continuing to struggle, giving him murderous glares and drooling a little around his gag. Jimmy gently positioned the bound man into a sitting position, hurt a little how Nny flinched so violently at his touch. "Now," he said softly, "I'm going to take the ball gag off you ok?" Johnny was beyond venom at this man...whoever he was tying him up in the back of his car. He was going to be raped wasn't he? Oh god...But Johnny refused to let any fear surface form him before this pond scum. He'd take whatever he had coming like a man. Nny was going to lunge, hope he hit an important vein in the guy's neck and then try to get out of this mess. That was the plan exactly. But the man must have anticipated this, clamping his hand over his mouth and shoving him down into the seat. This sent a pale tinge to Jimmy's flushed face. "Oh god I'm sorry I did that...but I have to talk to you," he muttered, eyes wide and worried. He smiled for a moment and blushed. "I just can't believe I'm here...you're here with me in my car...oh god. But anyway what happened to *her*?" The change of composure was brilliant and could match even Nny's. That last sentence was nearly angry and accusing, while the prior had been that of a Blink fangirl finally meeting Mark Hoppus. "Dead."  
"Is she really? Or are you just saying that so I won't go after her? I  
wouldn't...I'm just curious. I know she must've been really special for you to...be devoted to her." "She was special. That's why I killed her. The moment was too fine to let deteriorate." That made Jimmy's heart skip a beat; maybe *he* would one day be killed by Johnny because the moment was too fine. That would certainly be something to look forward to. Johnny wondered why he had just told this psycho that. But what was there to guard? Maybe it would scare him off, realize his victim was a really mentally diseased man and stay away from him. Not likely but Johnny wasn't thinking the clearest. Jimmy bent down a little bit, hand going to his zipper...oh god here it came...no he was just scratching himself. Johnny was grossed out by this very male action and shut his eyes. He didn't see Jimmy's face plummet towards his own, landing a hard kiss on his mouth tongue searching inward passionately.  
  
Who's gonna be the odd man out?  
  
I don't want to be the odd man out  
  
Is this going to be the end  
  
Or are you going to be my new boyfriend? 


End file.
